Alpha and Omega All or Nothing At ALL!
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Humphrey's a lone wolf, hunters killed his parents, now he's in Jasper Park, Canada, looking for a new place to live, Eve takes him in, Winston hates the idea will Humphrey become part of his new family and brother to both Kate and Lilly find out in story
1. Humphrey's New Home!

Alpha and Omega: All or Nothing At ALL!.

Chapter One: Humphrey's New Home!

The sun was raising over the western territory of Jasper Park, Canada, as Humphrey was a lone wolf looking for a new place to call home as he's in the western territory "I'm so weak, tier, and hungry." He says as he was walking through the new area "I want my mummy." he says as he's crying remembering the event in which his mother was shot dead by hunters, but he's father dead while trying to save him "I want my mummy and my daddy." He says as he stops in his steps "Why did hunters had to go and killed by parents." He says as he sees some caribous in a meadow "Ok, time to see, if I can get some lunch." He says as he's walking into the meadows, hiding from the caribous "ONE, TWO, THREE!" He says as he's running after the caribous, but was so weak from not eating for days, unaware to see a stampede coming his way "What's going on, huh." He says as he faints a group of wolves were watching what was happening "GET HIM!" One of the wolves orders as a few wolves ran towards him, grabbed him, getting him to safety, and after awhile "Get him to our den." The wolf says after a few hours Humphrey awakes inside a dark place "Where am I'm?" He says as he turns to see a wolf walking towards him "SHH! You're safe now little one."

Says the wolf as Humphrey was looking at this new wolf "My names Humphrey, where am I'm?" He asks the wolf as she's looking at him "Jasper Park, Canada, my names Eve." She says as another wolf walks into the den "Eve my love, back from the hunt, so we can," Just than sees another wolf in their den "Who's this outsider." He says as Eve looks at him "Winston love, this is Humphrey, he was found in the meadows, he's very weak from not eating for days." She says as Humphrey was looking at her "My parents and I, lived in North Dakota, but hunters killed them, and I'd ran away to escape them, but after days all alone, with nowhere to go, no place to call home, I'd became lost, I was also tier, but mostly weak from hungry." He says as Eve looks at him "Ok little one, come drink some of my milk." She says as Humphrey gotten to his feet and tries to walk towards her, but he so weak from not eating for days, that he couldn't stand on all fours, started to shake as he falls to the den floor, as Winston sees Eve get up, run towards him, looked at him panting deeply, and having problems breathing as well not being able to stand on all fours, Eve looks at her love, with tears in her eyes "Winston go get Zack, the pack doctor, I don't think he's able to make it trough the night without some medicine." She says as Winston runs to find the pack doctor

"Zack." Winston says as Zack was walking towards him "Winston my friend." He says Winston was looking at him "We've got this wolf back in our den, that needs some doctor's help." He says as Zack was looking at him "Lead the way." He says after a few moments Kate and Lilly were walking into the den to see their mother giving some of her milk to a little wolf pup. "Aww, mom he's cute." Kate and Lilly both say as Eve looks at them "He's a lone wolf, but needs help." She says as Zack runs into the den and sees "Ok, Winston I'll needed for you to please, get me some maple leafs, vines, water in some leafs, some berries, and a lemon ok?" He says as Winston runs off, got the items, brought the items to him, after making the medicine Humphrey begin drinking it from the leaf "Poor follower has nowhere else to live, Winston can we take him in." Eve says as Kate and Lilly were smiling at the idea "NO!" Winston says as he's looking at the little hurt pup "He's a lone wolf, I'll take him to the river, and leave him there."

Winston says as Eve was looking at him "LOVE!" She says as Winston sees Humphrey drinking Eve's milk with Kate and Lilly "I can take him in." Says another voice as another wolf walks into the den "I'm so sad after our pups were killed." She says as Winston and Eve sees her crying as her mate walks into the den "Stacy, we'll take him in." Says the male wolf as Stacy licks his face "Thanks Chad." She says as Winston sees Eve smiling at the idea "There, he has a new home, new parents, and a new fresh start on life. She says as Winston smiles at the idea too "FINE!" He says as Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate were all asleep together "He's going to spend the night here first." Winston says as Eve smiles at her love "Love, you've got a heart like a wolf, a noble wolf." She says as she and Winston cuddle together to sleep, Winston sees Humphrey was sleeping with his tail over him "Winston dear, he's using your tail as his covers." Eve says as Winton was smiling at her "He's cute, maybe we should take him into our family, I'll talk to Chad and Stacy, about us taking him in first thing in the morning." He says as Eve licks his face, "Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey the best brother and sisters family ever." She says as Winston and Eve went to sleep that nigh, Stacy and Chad were talking together "What if they've decided to keep him love, maybe we can just have pups." She says as Chad places a paw on her face, moving it over her face, and looking into her eyes while doing it "If they keep him, we'll have pups, and love just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning love." He says licking her face, as Stacy licks his, and went to bed.

Let's say there's some news for the pack, I mean huge news.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Humphrey's New Home, Family, And Fresh Start On Life.


	2. Humphrey's New Home, Family, And Fresh S

Chapter Two: Humphrey's New Home, Family, And Fresh Start On Life.

It's the middle of the night as Humphrey's yelping in his sleep and mumbling in his sleep "Get away from me, set away, leave me alone, I say leave me alone." He says as he's having a bad dream as he's still yelping in his sleep he fells something touching him "Leave me alone." He says as he's awakes from his bad dream, shaking in his sleep, and sweating all over his face as he saw he was in the arms of Winston "SHH! It's ok Humphrey, you're just having a bad dream, everything's going to be alright.: He says as Eve wakes up to see Winston holding Humphrey in his arms, "You can sleep in my arms tonight." He says as Humphrey was yawning, licks his face, and falls back to sleep as Eve licks Winston's face "You've make a great father figure." She says as Winston smiles at her "He's going to live with us, just finally, we'll tell the pack he's going to be our son, and also Kate and Lilly's brother." He says as everyone was back to sleep

A few hours later Winston wakes to see Humphrey was gone "Humphrey." He says as he hears him "YELP!" Humphrey yelps in pain as he sees Humphrey a few feet from him trying to get back on all fours "WWWAAAHHHH!" He starts to cry as Winton runs towards him, wrapping his arms around him, as he lays next to him "Humphrey, it's alright, daddy's here." He says as Humphrey stops crying, looks at Winston, and smiles at him as Eve was looking at him "Daddy?" She says as Winston smiles at her "Yes, we're his new parents, I'll tell the pack now." He says as Winston and walks to gather the pack as the pack were waiting for Winston Stacy and Chad sees him walking towards them "Ok, morning everyone, first off the lone wolf pup that was found yesterday, well I'd decided that Eve and I will be his parents." He says as Stacy walks towards him and whispers into his ears "Also Stacy and Chad are going to have pups in the next few to a couple of weeks." he says as everyone were happy for the couple as Chad smiles at Winston "Humphrey's going to make a fine alpha or omega." He says as Kate and Lilly runs up "He's our brother now?" They ask their father as he nods his head "Race you back home."

Kate says as Lilly was already off to the races "OK!" Kate says as Winston walks back to their den to see Humphrey was finally walking again, but just a little on all fours around the den as Eve was helping him "Ok, now take another step slowly my son, good now another, and you're back on all fours." She says as Humphrey was walking on all fours again (Sort of) "OW!" He says as he falls to the den floor again, but gotten back up and started to walked again as he's looking at his new father "DADDY!" He says walking towards him "Son, you're doing it, and you're doing it great, you're going to need all of your strength, because you and Kate will be going to alpha school in the next few days." He says as Eve was looking at him "Love, may I talk to you in private." She says as Winston looks at her "Ok love." He says as he and Eve were outside their den "are you sure, he's just gotten to his feet, and now you're telling him about alpha school." She says as Winston smiles at her "Love, I know he's now walking on all fours, but I think he has what it takes, to make a great alpha, and he's going to be just fine at the school."

He says as Eve smiles at him "k love, but if he gets hurt, injury, lost, or dies, than I'll take your tail, ripped it off, and shovel it down your throat." She says as Winston was shaking in his steps "I promise love." He says another wolf walks up "Hi Winston, Eve, what's shaking." Says the other wolf as Winston laughs "Tony, nice to see you my friend, you know you're in our territory." He says as Tony was looking at him and Eve "I know, but my son Garth is missing, he went to the stream that divides our territories, but never came back." He says as Winston was about to say something voices came from a short distance "HA! Can't catch me." Says a voice as Winston was laughing "Looks like Garth met a new friend." Winston says as he, Eve, and Tony went to see Garth was playing with his western friends "James, you're it man, try to catch us now." Garth says as James was running after him "Ok Garth, you're asking for it." He says as Garth was running from James, when another wolf walks up

"SMACK" Garth runs into the other wolf "SON!" Winston says as she runs towards Humphrey, just as Tony runs up to Garth "SON?" He says as he looks at Winston with a strange look on his face "You didn't have another pup did you?" He ask him as Winston was looking at him "No, his names Humphrey, he's from North Dakota, his family was killed by hunters, he escape, but spent days looking for a new home, family, and a place to get a new fresh start on life, Eve saved him with others after he fainted during the caribou stampede." He says as Tony was looking at Humphrey "Humphrey, nice to meet you, the names Tony, and this is my son Garth." He says as Humphrey looks at Garth "Like to play?" He ask him, Garth laughs "Sure, if you like to wrester." He says as he tackles Humphrey to the ground, as the both of them started laughing enjoying their fun together "Son, we've got to get going, mom's going to be worry sick, if we're not home for dinner." He says as Garth looks at him "Ok dad, see you Humphrey." He says as Humphrey tackles him to the ground "See you later, friend." He says as Garth smiles at him "Best friends?" He says as Humphrey nods his head, as he and Garth place their paws together and smiled at each other "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

They both say as Garth walks off to go home, Winston picks Humphrey up by the neck, takes him home, as another wolf walks up "Hi Winston, do you remember out little girl Candy?" She ask him, as another wolf walks up "Our little fur of joy." He says as Winston places Humphrey on the ground and laughs "Ryan, Nichole, of course I remember Candy, and she's just as cute as always." he says as Humphrey sees Candy was looking at him, as Humphrey hides behind Winston's front legs, as she walks up towards him "Hi, my names Candy, what's yours?" She asks him as she giggles, walking towards him causing him to move backwards, tripped over his feet and landed on his back as she's looking at him, licks his face "You're cute." She says as Humphrey was smiling at her "The names, hum, hum, hum, Humphrey." He says nervously as Candy was giggling "Well, Ok Humphrey, like to hang out, and play so games." She says as both Kate and Lilly ran up "Hey Candy, tag?" They ask her as Humphrey slaps Lilly on the back "RUN!" He says as Kate, Candy, and Humphrey were running as Lilly was giggling "Ok, you ask for it, bro." She says cashing after the three of them as Winston sees some more wolves walking up "Nick, Jillian, how's Hutch" He says as Hutch runs by "TAG TIME!" He says as his parents were looking at him "He's been wanted to play tag since, he gotten up this morning, to also get his body ready for the alpha school."

They both say as Winston sees the other couple walking up "Hillary, Greg, how's Can-do." He says as Can-do walks up towards them "My neck." He says as his parents looked at Winston "His neck been killing since last night." They say as they see Humphrey running up towards him "POW!" Smacks his right paw hard on Can-do's Neck "My neck, it's, it's not killing me anymore." He says as he sees a wolf smiling at him "Thanks, what's your name?" He says as the wolf smiles at him "Humphrey." He says as Can-do slams him to the ground and looks into his eyes "Humphrey, nice to meet you, the names Can-do." He says as Eve walks up towards all the wolves playing together "Ok, everyone time for bed." She says as the sun was setting in the west "See you all tomorrow." He says as everyone smiles at each other "TOMORROW!" Everyone says as Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly walked into their den, Humphrey sees Kate and Lilly looking at him "Brother, we love you." They say as Humphrey walks towards them, cuddling up with them, and going to sleeping whispering into their ears "I love you too, my sisters." He says as Winston and Eve walked into the den "GOODNIGHT!"

They say to their little ones as they cuddle up together as well, and fell to sleep, and the pups all smiled "Goodnight mom, dad." They all say as everyone was asleep, expect for two wolves walking around the western territory "Heather, I'm hungry." One of the wolves say as Heather looks at him "Brother, I'm hungry too, we've got to find a place to stay for the night, we've got to keep going, and never give up." She says as they're walking they see a human walking towards them "Human, run for it." She says as they've started to run, but "CLING!" Cages closed all around them as the human walks up towards the cage wolves "Greetings young wolves, I am a park ranger, my names Juan Conde, but you can call me Juan Ok, and I'll take you to my log cabin to give you two some good food, something to drink, and to stay for the night or longer, Ok?" I say as the two wolves smiled at me "Please we're so hungry." They say to me as I was taking the cage, opening it, and letting them out of the cage as we're walking together towards the log cabin "Welcome to your new home."

I say as they're looking at me "New Home?" They say as I was looking at them "I'll raise you two up." I say as they're running into the new home and jumping onto the couch as I was grabbing them something to eat and drink "OK dinner time." I say as they ate the food and drank the water fast and fell asleep as I'd grabbed them placed them on the couch cover them up with a nice blanket, "GOODNIGHT." I say to them kissing them on their foreheads walking towards my room and going to sleep as well, as the new day is to bring new fun for all and new friends as one.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: New Friends, New Adventures, and A Human Friend?


	3. New Friends, New Adventures, and A Human

Chapter Three: New Friends, New Adventures, and A Human Friend?

The new day came as the sun was raising over the park of Jasper Park, Canada, as Humphrey was waking from night's rest "Morning son, did you sleep well last night." Eve says as she's walking in with a caribou, followed by his sisters Kate and Lilly "Yes I did mummy." He says as he was tackle to the den floor by his sisters "HA! We've Pin you, brother." They say as Winston walks into the den "Morning kids, be ready to leave for alpha school, in about a few hours, and be sure to be ready for the hardest six months of training, ok Kate, Humphrey." he says as the kids were all yawning "Ok dad." Kate and Humphrey both say as they're walking out of their den, towards the lake

"Morning Candy, Hutch, Can-do, like to play some games, and have some fun." They say as their friends smiled at them "Yeah, a little training before going to school." Humphrey and Kate's friends all say as they're playing tag "Look at our kids playing tag Winston, they're getting ready for their training." Eve says as Winston smiles at Eve "Love, they're going to make great alphas, everyone last of them." He says as Tony was running towards them, Winston and Eve both ran towards the little ones, to hear him what's he was up to "GARTH!" He says as he's looking at the other wolf pups "Have you all seen my son?" He asks them as they're shaking their heads, Winston and Eve sees him looking at them now "Winston, Eve, Garth has to be somewhere." He says as he hears Garth from behind a rock giggling "Oh, he's trying to play hide and seek." Tony says as Winston and Eve follows him towards the rock, as al three of them poke from behind the rock to see Garth was looking at Lilly "Lilly, are you sure about this?"

He asks her as she's laughing "Yes Garth, swinging on vines, to get across a big canyon, to get to the prey faster." She says as Garth sees her walking towards a big hole, walked away it, and smiles at him "Try it." She says as Garth jumps grabbing a vine, started to swing back and froth, then let's go at the highest part of his swing, and see he's flying over the canyon, landing next to Lilly "Nice, that's fun, and a great training for chasing or stalking prey, too." He says as Tony was behind him "MMM! Someone's going to be in deep hot water, if their mother knows he's over here again."

Garth heard the voice of "Oh dang." He says as he turns and sees his father looking at him "Sorry dad, just came to see Humphrey, but she got tangle in vines, I'd helped her get down, and she taught me that new way of getting to prey a little faster." he says as his dad smiles at him, than looks at Lilly "Ok son, we're going to alpha school in our territory." He says as Garth looks at Lilly "Bye friend." He says as Lilly looks at him "After alpha school, we're no longer allow to be friends." She says as Garth looks at her "Oh yeah." He says as he and his dad walked off for their territory, and their alpha school as Winston looked at the all the little alpha pups "To alpha school we go." He says as Winston was leading them all towards the alpha school

During their hike to alpha school, Winston was looking at two lone wolves playing together "Got you now sis." Says one of the wolves, as the other one dodges and smiles at the other one "No you don't, bro." She says as Winston walks towards them, but sees a human walking out from a log cabin holding two bowls and two plates in each hand "Kids, lunch." I say as the two wolves ran towards me, as I'd laid the plates on the pooch "Daddy, can we play some more." Says Heather, as I was smiling at her "Heather, you and your brother Shawn, can come out to play later, right now it's time for you two to have you nap, and you both are alpha or omega pups."

I say as they're looking at me "Alpha pups, but our parents never got a chance to train us." Shawn says as he and Heather were looking at the sky "Poachers just had to go killed them." Heather says, as I'd sat next to them both "You two have a dad, it's me now, I'll raise you two here with me, and train you two in my weight/workout room." I say as they're looking at me "Really." They say as I was smiling at them "To get some little muscles in you two, than maybe help you two find a pack to train you in alpha skills."

I say as Winston walks towards us "Maybe I can help." He says as I was looking at him "Welcome to my log cabin, the names Juan Conde, but you can call me Juan for short." I say as Winston looks at me "Names Winston, my kids Humphrey, Kate, and their friends Can-do, Hutch, and Candy, we're off for our alpha school training for the next six months." He says as I was looking at him smiling "Could you make a acceptation, allow my kids to join this alpha school." I asks him, as he's looking at me "Sure, they'll be back by next spring." he says as I was looking at him "Ok thanks very much." I say as he's looking at my kids they'll be back in six months stronger, faster, and better than before." he says as I was smiling at him "Ok, like to be friends."

I say as Winston sees my shirt saying protect wolves, save the Jasper Park wolves "You're wearing a wire shirt." He says as I was looking at him "I am a park ranger here." I say as he's looking at me "Ok friend, be back in six months." he says as the kids join heir new friends "Bye daddy, be back, by next spring." They say as I was waving to them "Kids, stay safe, very nice, and I'll welcome you two home next spring." I say as I was walking into the cabin "Kids are going to make great alphas." I say to myself as I'd went to bed for the night, as Winston, led the pups to their alpha school "Randy, the others are here? He asks his friend "Yes Winston sir, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and also Freddy are here and ready to be trained."

He says as Humphrey, Kate, Can-do, Hutch, Candy, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy were all greeting each other as Winston and Randy were looking at their students "Welcome Michael, Hilary, Willa, and Nina." Winston and Randy says as the other alpha teachers walked up "To your dens boys to the right, girls to the left, get some sleep, we'll start the classes tomorrow morning at dawn." They all say as all the pups were in their correct dens everyone went to sleep for the new day's bring hard workouts, push to the limits training, and hard weather conditions,

Find out in the next chapter of this story

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Alpha School!

First day almost kills Humphrey?

Lilly has some fun playing games with her new omega friends Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and more friend from their pack, plus Heather and Shawn enjoy their first day of alpha school, plus what happens when Humphrey faints from the heat, mix with the hard workout, will Winston freak out, because of the promise threat Eve told him if he dies, what happens next?


	4. Alpha School!

Chapter Three: Alpha School!

Dawn was here, as Humphrey, Candy, Kate, Heather, Shawn, Can-do, Hutch, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy were all walking towards their teachers "Good morning, future alphas." Winston, and Randy were looking at the students "Ok class, first we're going to take a 10 mile run, back 10 miles back to here. They both say as the alpha pups were lining up to begin their training "ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" They both say as all of the alpha pups toke off, running their ten miles, than they're going to run tem miles back to where Winston and Randy will be waiting for them, during their hike "WOOHOO!" This is a great workout." Kate says as she's running away from the pack "HEY!" Humphrey and Tracy both say running after her, as Heather and Shawn were trying to keep up with them, but the both of they started to feel weak "UGH!" They both say falling to the ground, as the others kept running the hike, after the first five of the ten minutes were already finish "Hey, where's Heather, and Shawn at?" Ashley says as the others were looking around them "Maybe they're ahead of us, they've got greatness in them, and/or something like that."

Humphrey says as the others kept running the final five minutes of the first part of their training hike, after finishing the first five minutes "Woo, ok, now we've got to get back to alpha school from here." Kate says as everyone started to run off, as Heather and Shawn were both out cold from the first five of their twenty mile hike "Ok, we've got to beat Heather, and Shawn back to the alpha school." Everyone say, as Kate was running away from the pack again "Can't beat me." She says as Humphrey, Can-do, Hutch, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, Candy, and Freddy all started to chase her down "We've got to beat her to the alpha school." Everyone say, but after they're half way home, Heather and Shawn finally woken from the hard training as the sun was setting "Brother, we've got to hurry, get the first ten miles down, before we get back to the training school." Heather says as Shawn was looking at her crying a little "HEATHER!" He says shaking "I'm scare, I want our daddy." He says as Heather hugs him "We'll be alright, I promise you bro, we've got to tough it out." She says as both she and Shawn gotten up, started to run again, to get their training hike done with

Back at the alpha school "Randy, they're coming." Winston says as Randy and Winston watches as everyone expect for Heather and Shawn finish the twenty mile hike "congratulations everyone on," Just than "Where's Heather and Shawn?" Winston asks the others as Everyone sees Heather and Shawn weren't there "They must be lost, somewhere out there, and it's getting dark." Hutch says as Kate and Humphrey both walked forward "We've got to search for them dad." They both say as Winston smiles at both her and Humphrey "Ok, go search for them, after you find them, get the both of them back here safety, and than everyone goes to bed." Winston and Randy both say as everyone runs off to find both Heather and Shawn, after ten minutes of searching "HEATHER, SHAWN!" Kate and Humphrey both say near a hollow log, as Can-do and Hutch were searching in the meadows "HEATHR, SHAWN!" They both say, as the others were searching for the together, when they discover a cave "Maybe they're in here." Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy all look at each other "HEATHER, SHAWN."

They all say as they started to walk into the dark cave "Who goes there." Says a dark voice "We're looking for our friends, have you seen them." Amy says as a figure walks towards them, as everyone steps backwards, but the figure reveals itself "Well, if it isn't a group of young wolf pups." Says the cougar "Who're you." Amy says as the cougar smiles at her "The names Justice, I am a cougar from Colorado, now what are you wolves doing, in my cave." He says as he's walking towards them "Now, you all came into my cave, so I'll do something to you wolf pups." He says as he's looking at everyone "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" He laughs evilly as everyone started to walk away from him "Where do you think you wolves are going." He says as he jumps towards them "I'm hoping you can join me for dinner." He says as everyone hears voices "HELP US!"

Everyone sees the cougar laughing "My friends, found the others." He says as Hutch, Kate, Humphrey, and Can-do were running from cougars, as Winston and Randy were hearing the pups cry for help "HELP!" Everyone shouted as Winston and Randy looked at each other "Let's move, we've got to save the kids." They both say as they're running off to save the pups from the cougars, as a cougar was watching Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch running from some cougar, as Humphrey went to the right, the cougar that was watching him and his friends, grabs him "help me," Just than the cougar covers his mouth "SHH!" That's no way to treat your father now, is it?" He says as Humphrey was looking at him "What, you're not my father." He says as the cougar was looking at him "Humphrey, I am your father, your mother and I, were in love, after she told me, I was going to have a son, I started to cry happily, knowing I was going to be a great father, but than a feud started between our species, forcing us to look for a new place to live, but one stormy night, we found a place to live, but both of out species wanted us to give you up, so they could eat you, ending the great feud between our species, but I refused, than they attack us, but you mother made it to North Dakota, where she lived for many years with another wolf pack, but the feud never ended, till they heard your mother was dead, I was heart broken, I thought to myself, that my son was taking from me, even before I had a chance to see him."

The cougar says, as he started to cry Humphrey started to cry "Father." He says as he and the cougar hugged each other, as Kate runs towards the cougar as the cougar lays down holding Humphrey in his arms, smiling "My son's alive." He says licking Humphrey's face "Son, you're home." He says as Humphrey was smiling at the cougar "Dad, I have a home, I'm living with Winston and Eve." He says as the cougar was looking at his son "Ok, but promise me, you'll always come visit you father, and hang out with you old man." He says hugging him, as Humphrey smiles at the cougar "I promise you dad, I'll always come to visit you, and have fun." He says as Winston was watching the cougar smiling at him "Bye son." He says as he's getting up, and walking off :Bye dad." Humphrey says as the cougar was out of sight, when the other cougars were gone "Winton, no ones hurt, and Heather and Shawn are Ok." Randy says as Winston was looking at the others "Get back to the training grounds, I'm going to have a talk with Humphrey alone." He says, after everyone's out of sight, he sits next to Humphrey

"Son, I'd got to tell you something." He says as Humphrey was looking at him "Yes, dad." He says as Winston was looking at him "Supplies, that you finally discover, you father's a cougar?" He says as Humphrey was looking at him "Yes, but I'm happy he's alive, but," Just than Humphrey faints, as Winston grabs him, by the neck with his mouth, and walks towards the alpha school training grounds, after getting back to the alpha school, "EVE!" Winston says dropping Humphrey to the ground "OPPS!" He says as Eve walks towards him "What's going on, I heard howling, and cougars." She says with fear and anger in her, as Winston looks at her "The cougars attack the kids, but one of them grabbed Humphrey to talk to him, Eve Humphrey's part cougar." He says as Eve was looking at him, as her right eye does a twitch "He's part cougar." She says as Winston looks at her "Yes, he's part cougar, but some the cougar strength, to never give up, but he has the wolf skills in him, with the fighting skills of a cougar, but needs to work to control them." He says as he looks at her with sadness

"The cougars name is Eric, he's my brother, I am also part cougar." He says as Eve was looking at him "Why didn't you tell me this." She says as Winston was looming at her "I was scare, no one were ever, let a wolf/cougar mix lead the pack." He says as Eve licks his face "You're a great leader, one day Humphrey will be a great leader, like his part cougar father, and his real cougar father." She says as Winston smiles at her "Thanks love, now we're going to bed, see you in a few months." He says as Eve walks home to their territory, as Winston looks at Randy, than everyone else "Ok, everyone off to bed, Kate, Humphrey, I needed to talk to the both of you alone, please." Winston says, as Humphrey and Kate both sat next to their father "Yes father." they both say as Winston was looking at the both of them "Kate you and Humphrey have one thing in common." He says as Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other, than back to their father "Dad, what's this thing we have in common." They both say as Winston was looking at them "Wolf and cougar blood in your body, Kate your grandma's a cougar, and granddad's a wolf."

He says as Kate was looking at him "Dad, what's wrong with being part cougar and wolf?" She asks her father as Winston smiles at both Kate and Humphrey "Humphrey's part cougar and wolf too, his mother's a wolf, but his dad's a cougar and he's alive." He says as Kate was looking at her father "Dad, is Humphrey going to leave us, to go live with his father, and live with cougars?" She asks her father, as he's looking at the both of them "No, but we're going to visit his dad, one in awhile, like he and his father promise on visiting Humphrey in our territory, also to visit his father here once in awhile at his cave." Winston says as Kate was looking at his brother "WOW! We're both part cougars." She says as she and Humphrey were laughing "Race you back to alpha school." Humphrey says as Kate was laughing "You're on brother, but we're going to run like cougars, with wolf in us." She says as she and Humphrey started to race for their school's training ground together "MMM! They're going to make great leaders." He says as he's walking towards the cave where he sleeps, as Randy was sleeping in his den, as everyone was falling asleep, a group of cougars were watching from across the river "So, the chosen one returns, to end this feud between our species, we've got to kill him, his father, and his new family."

Says a cougar, as a wolf walks forwards "Love, our son's ready to fight this so call chosen one." She says as the cougar was smiling at her "Good job Rose, I knew our son's the one, to kill him." He says as Rose was smiling at him "Jake, our son TJ, will kill him, than after he's dead, we'll kill his father, and his new father along with his new family." She says as she and her love were laughing evilly, as the others were cheering "KILL THE CHOSEN ONE!" Everyone says as they're getting ready to head off for bed "In due times, our son will make his marks, making us the great threat to every wolf pack in Jasper Park." He says as everyone's now sleep.

WOW! Huston, we have a problem, over!"

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: New Year, New friends, and IDAHO!

What will happen when Kate and Humphrey are both taking to Idaho, along with Heather, Shawn, Lilly, Candy, Hutch, and Garth?

The cougar/wolf armies, geared up to go to war, against every wolf pack in Jasper Park, Canada,

One of the cougars remembers me as her human father, and will this feud ever end?


	5. New Year, New friends, and IDAHO

Chapter Three: New Home, New Life, and New Friends.

The sun was rising over Nome, Alaska, as I was still asleep when Aleu jumps on me waking me up "Morning Juan, like to play." She says as Balto and Jenna both walked into the room to see me bump Aleu off of me "Ok, let's play." I say tackling her to the floor "PIN YA!" I say as she licks my face, than started to ticket my underbelly "HA STOP!" I say laughing from the tickling I was getting from Aleu, when the others woke up to see Aleu's making me laugh "Well well, the sad pup's feeling much better, like to come and hang out with us at our dad's boat." They asks me as I was laughing to much "OK!" I say as Aleu stops tickling me and we both started to walked together with the others, but "Juan, we needed to talk with you." Balto says as I was looking at him "In the front room." He says as I'd walked into the front room, Rosy's parents were there as well "Juan, when Aleu found you last night, what happen to your parents?" Jenna asks me, as I'd started to cry "My mother's name is Maria, my father's name is huh, I think he goes by the name of, don't really remember." I say as Jenna sees Balto looking at me "Ok, you'll stay with us, till we can find your father, till than you're our son, now go play with your siblings."

He says as I ran out the door to see the others waiting for me "COME ON!" They say as we're running through the town as people were looking at us "Hey kids." Says the postman as we're looking at him "MORNING!" We all say as we get to the boat "uncle Boris." They all say as he turns to see them running towards him "Kids, who's this little one." He says as Aleu steps forward "This is Juan, he lost he parents, due to hunters." She says as Boris walks towards me "Juan, you can called me Uncle Boris." He says as I'd tackle him to the ground "Nice to meet you, uncle Boris." I say as Balto walks to "Everyone's ready?" He says as we're walking towards him "For what?" He looks at us "Well, your mother's at the beach, waiting for you kids, and we're going to have fun." He says as we're all running for the beach, but Balto stops me "Juan." He says as I was looking at him "Yes." I say as he places a paw on my head and looks at me "Now, I know you just lost your parents." He says as I was looking at him as tears started to run down my face "I never knew my parents very long." I say as he's watching me cry, as Jenna walks up "Ok son, go have fun with your brothers and sisters, and dinner's in a few hours." He says as I'd started to run towards the others "JUAN!" They all say as we're playing together, as we're playing by chasing each other, as Balto was smiling at what he sees, when Boris walks towards him "He's a cute little wolf pup, huh Balto." He says as Balto was looking at Boris smiling at him "Boris, he's a cute little wolf pup, he's our son now, we'll raise him as he's our own." He says as I was running off towards the east, as Aleu was running after me "Where's Aleu and Juan going." He says, as he runs after us to see we're running towards a small cliff, sitting down to see the sun was setting to the west "Juan, you're right about this place, it is amazing."

She says as I was smiling at her "My father use to tell me stories of this place, this is where he met my mothers, that night he left Nome, for her." I say as the sun started to set "Kids, Balto, Aleu, Juan, dinner's ready." Jenna called to us, as we're turning to head home for dinner "DAD!" We both say as Balto's smiling at us "Kids time to go home, we've got some friends coming over, and to see our pups, eve you Juan." He says as we're walking back into town, everyone sees Aleu and I'd playing with our father's tail "OW!" He says as we're laughing "Dad, chill out." We both say as he's laughing, looking at us "OK!" He says as we're in the house "Kids, dinner's ready.' Rosy's parents say as they've brought out bowls of food and water for us, as we're eating the food, there's a knock on the door, as it was in dog knock, "Come in." Balto says, as in walks some of his friends "Star, Kaltag, Nikki, how's the others doing." He says as they're smiling at him "Very good, now we're relaxing from the mission we've got done with." They all say as they see the pups "Aw, they're so cute, but wait a minute, who's the little one, and why he's in your home." They asks him, as Balto looks at me drinking my water, than starting to chase Aleu all around the house as we're laughing and having a great time "Can't catch me Juan." She says as I was chasing her towards the pup room, as Balto looks at his friends "He lost his parents due to hunters, we've decided to take him in, Aleu was the one who found he shiver to death in the snow, and he's our son now." He says as Jenna was licking his face "Yes, it's the right thing to do; he's in needed of a home." She says, as Balto friends walked towards the pup room, than sees me and Aleu were cuddle up and sleeping together "SO CUTE!" They say as Balto and Jenna were looking at us sleeping together, as the others went, grabbed their blankets, walked towards us, and cuddling with us and went to bed as well "That's so cute, huh Balto my love." She says as Balto's friends were smiling at what they see "Balto, Jenna, you're a great couple." They say, as they're walking towards the front door "We'll see you two in the morning, goodnight, and let your sweet sleep be great."

They say, as Jenna and Balto looked at them, than smiled at the three "Thanks, see you three in the morning, and than we'll take the kids to the beach again for a nice picnic." They say as Nikki, Kaltag, and Star walked out of the house, Balto and Jenna both went off into sleep, as the night went on, as I was sleeping, Aleu, and the others hugged me, as they're nosing me at once "Goodnight Juan." They all say as I was crying a tear of happiness "Goodnight." I say as we're all sleeping for the new day, is to bring news, of something big.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: The Journey To Find Ourselves.

Balto and the pups are having a picnic with Jenna, but she's late for the picnic, as she arrives to the picnic, she has bad news for Balto, will Balto be happy about the news, or just feel mad about the news?


	6. Journey Back Home

Chapter Five: Journey Back Home?

The next day came as I was waking up "Morning dad, we're ready to head home now." Says two voices as I turn to see "Ah, Heather, Shawn, good morning, and we're heading out in five to ten minutes after I get the RV a quick check up, because I got to make sure that everything's ready to go." I say stepping off the RV as Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Candy, Hutch, and Garth were all waking up too, to see I was walking off the RV, checking it out, and making sure we're ready to go "Oh boy, we're ready to hit the road." I say walking back onto the RV as everyone's smiling at each other as I started the engine, I grabbed my NASCAR Dale Jr., hat, put it on, and drive off towards the north again "We're going home, Jasper Park, Canada, here we come." I say as we're all laughing "This is the best way to get home." Humphrey says as I was looking at him "You know it man, we'll be back in beautiful Jasper Park, Canada, in about five to seven hours top." I say as everyone's laying down on the sofas going to take a little nap together

**Jasper Park, Canada, new united pack home**

Winston, Eve, and Tony were getting their whole pack ready for the coming war "We've got to train with our claws, like their deadly weapons, and that we're killing machines." They all say as everyone's getting ready, a wolf runs towards them "Help, someone, anyone, please help me." She says as Tony steps forward "What's wrong." He says as the wolves looking at him "My kids are missing, I think the cougars/wolf clans have them, please help me." She says crying as Tony looks at her "I'll help you, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy, let's move out." He says as they're following him and the wolf towards the west "Tony, stay safe." Winston says

**Rocky Mountains, Cougar/Wolf Territory**

Moments after arriving in the Rockies, Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy were walking with the wolf "What's your name." They all asks her, as she's looking at them "My names Crystal, thanks for falling into our trap you losers." She says as she howls a group of cougars and wolves jumped down, landing right in front of Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy "Ha, I knew you wolves, were be to easy to fool, every with a wolf acting as she's in needed of help, and now it starts." Says a voice as a cougar steps forward "JAKE." Tony says as Jake was laughing "Nice of you to remember me, Tony." He says as a wolf steps forward "No, not you Rose, Eve's own sister."

Tony says as Rose smiles at him "Think Eve's crazy, why to you release my bitch side." She says smiling, as she's slowly walking towards him, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy, as the clan steps forward, as Kyle jumps and lands in front ok Jake "Stop this now." He says as Jake was laughing "Now Kyle, you're no match for me, my mate, and/or our whole clan." He says as he sits down, and claps his paws together as his clan attacks him "AH!" Kyle screams in pain, as he's looking at Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy "Get out of here, head back to Jasper Park, warn Winston, Eve, and the others, now." He says as he's trying to fight off the cougar/wolf clan of Jake and Rose

**Jasper Park, West Valley**

Winston and Eve were training their pack members, when Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy all ran up towards them "It was a trap, Humphrey's father made had his own life to save us, but Eve we found out something about your sister." Tony says as Eve's looking at him "What about her." She says as Tony looks at her "Her names Rose right." He says as Eve was looking at him, than looks at him with a shock look on her face "My sister's the mate of Jake." She says as Tony's looking at her "Yes, she's even more crazier than you, but we've got to get moving towards the south, so we can find Humphrey and the others, and be ready for the war." He says as Winston steps forwards "Move out." He says as they're all moving towards the south, as they're noticing a group of wolves walking towards them "Western and eastern wolves, we the northern wolves were like to joined this war, to fight against the evil clans of Jake and Rose." They say as Winston nods to them "Let's get moving than." He says as they're heading to the southern Territory

**Location, Boise, Idaho,**

I was driving towards a bridge "Ok, after we make it over the bridge, we're going to be going east from there, to hit the road to the north." I say as I was crossing over the bridge, the cougar/wolf warrior was watching from a tree, holding a bow and arrow "I don't think so." He says hitting the arrow with a rock, lighting it on fire, than setting it in his bow, than firing it in the bridge, as it hit's the bridge "HA, HA, HA, HA, FIRE, HA, HA, HA, HA!" He says as Humphrey was sniffing the air, looking at the window "Huh Juan, the bridge is huh, how can I put it this way, it's on fire." He says as I was looking in my mirror "HOLD ON!" I say punching it into gear, driving fast towards the end of the bridge, as the fire was getting closer to the RV, Kate, and the others were cuddling together hoping that we'll make it alive, just as I was almost at the end of the bridge, I'd punch on the gas harder, zooming off the bridge turning towards the east, just the bridge burns up "Wow, that's a close call, or so I say a close shave." I say as everyone's looking at me "REALLY!" They all say as I was laughing "Yes, now we're back on the road." I say driving off as the cougar/wolf breed was mad

"OH COME ON!" He says grabbing his arrows, aiming one at the tiers in the front, fires one hitting the front tier "BANG!" The sound made me jump as I was looking out my window "Flat tier, we've got to pull over." I say as I was pulling over, getting out and looking at the tier, than walked back into the RV "Ok, I am going to call for help, you all can go and look around, till I call for you eight, Ok." I say as they're all nodding their heads, as they're walking off into the woods "Kate, we're going to be late getting back home, what if both of the packs go to war, and," Just than a wolf/cougar breed pup appear "Can you help me?" He asks them as Humphrey walks towards us "Yes, we can help you, these are my friends Garth, Hutch, Heather, Shawn, Candy, my sisters Kate and Lilly, and my names Humphrey." The wolf/cougar pup smiles at him "The chosen one, I have finally found you, at long last." He says as Humphrey's looking at him "What did you mean, by that?" He asks him as he steps forward

"These going to be a huge war against the cougar/wolf clan and the new united packs of Jasper Park." He says as Humphrey looks at Kate and Lilly "Sisters, we've got to," Just than, something grabs Humphrey by the tail and tosses him head first into some hard rocks "OW!" He cries out, as he looks at the wolf/cougar pup "What's the bid idea." He says as the wolf/cougar pup walks towards him laughing "My names JT, I am the son of Jake, brother of Winston, and Rose, the sister of Eve, raise and trained, to fight, prevent you from getting home to end this feud between our kinds, and to also kill you at any coast."

He says as Humphrey gotten up to his paws "Ready for more, uh?" He says, kicking Humphrey in the face, than kicking him in the sides as Humphrey yaps in pain "Brother." Kate and Lilly both say as Humphrey was still getting to his feet, but as he gotten to his feet, JT was on him like a pup on a new chew toy "AH!" He scream as JT bites his tail, tossing him again, this time towards a wall of rocks, hitting head first, as JT's laughing evilly "Stay down." He says as Humphrey was getting to his paws, yet again "Never going to give up, to the feat of you, you're just a sick-co." He says as JT was looking at him, walking towards him, smiling at him "Am I'm, huh." He says as he punches Humphrey in the face "Try me." He says as Humphrey kicks him in the face, sending him towards a pile or rock, "HA!" He says standing on one paw, on the pile or rocks laughing "I'm so train for this moment, now I am more powerful than you." He says, as Humphrey was looking at him "In what, being a dumb wolf/cougar pup, with no social life." He says as Garth was smiling at the joke, laughing "HEYO!" He says as the others were laughing at the joke too, making the evil wolf/cougar pup very angry "You ask for it."

He says grabbing Humphrey's neck with his arms, throwing him over his shoulders, than as he's behind him, kicking him in the side of the head, sending him into the rocks again, this time knocking him out cold as Garth charges towards JT, but JT was too quick for him, as he dodges Garth's attack, than appear behind him "GARTH!" Lilly screams, as Garth turns around in time to be met with a swift kick to the jaw, sending him to the ground "Ha, did you think, it's going to be that easy." He says looking at the others, as Humphrey was still knock out as Kate and Lilly were both looking at this evil wolf/cougar pup "You hurt our brother." They both say charging him, but he smiles, than disappears "WHAT!"

They both say as they seen him wrapping his tail around Humphrey, as well as his arms, placing him on his back "BYE!" He say running off as Kate. Lilly, Candy. Hutch, Can-do. Heather, and Shawn were all looking at Garth getting up "What happen." He says shaking his head, as Kate and Lily were both looking at him "He took Humphrey." They both say as Garth looks at them "We've got to let Juan know." He says as they're running towards the RV, to see me working on it, with the help of the two truck drivers "Ok, start it now Juan." They both say as I was starting it up "VROOM!"

It works, as I was smiling at the two drivers "Thanks Lisa, good luck on IRT, you two Dave." I say as they're driving off "See you, thanks for the luck,": They say as I was looking at Kate and Lilly running towards me "Juan, Humphrey been pup napped by a evil wolf/cougar pup, planning on killing him." They say as I was grabbing my gun "Let's do this." I say as I'd gotten into the driver seat, as the others gotten into the RV, as I drive off to find and save Humphrey

**Jasper Park, Canada,**

Winston and Eve were looking at Chad and Stacy as their pups walked towards them "Winston, Eve, please say hi to our pups, Hilary, Bailey, Toby, and Jonny." They both say as they're smiling at the pups "Hi there, welcome to your new home." They both say as the pups were shaking in their paws "New pups are nervous." The new couple say as everyone's going to bed now

**Back In Idaho**

I'd gotten to a open field to see the evil wolf/cougar pup dragging Humphrey's knock out body towards a cliff above raging rapids, as I'd stopped the RV, grabbed my gun, and ran towards the spot of the screen "STOP!" I shouted as the evil wolf/cougar pup's looking at me "Why should I stop this," Just than, he sees me holding a gun, pointing it at him, but I was looking at him "Now, hand over Humphrey or I'll shot you." I say as two wolves gotten next to me "Daddy, please be careful, this," Just than "Brother?" They both say as JT was looking at them "I am not your brother." He says as Heather and Shawn were both walking towards him eyeing him, and lick his face "Yes, we're brothers and sister, we're part cougar too, see."

They both say as JT sees cougar markings on them "I was caring for them, after they've got into cages set up by poachers." I say as Heather smiles at me "He's a good human, please, mom and dad, aren't our real parents." She says as JT sees her looking at a bush as a wolf walks out of the bushes with a cougar "Yes, she's right son." says the cougar MOM!" JT says as the cougar looks at him "Yes, we're spirits, Rose and Jake took you in, lied to you, and are using you to kill you cousin Humphrey." She says as JT fell to his paws "How can this be, I, I, I, just can't take it." He says as I'd grabbed him, kissed him on the forehead, and smiled at him "SHH! We're going home." I say as we're all walking towards the RV Kate and Lilly were smiling at their brother, as Lilly sees Garth smiling at her, than looks at her, as she's turning her head from him, but as Garth turns his head away from her Lilly's looking at Garth like (What a hunk) as we're in the RV Lilly tackles Garth to the ground looking him in the eys "Howl with me." She says as Garth was blushing at her "WOW!" He says panting "Howl with you, I mean yes." He says as Kate sees Humphrey and Candy howling together, as well was Hutch and Heather, as Shawn was sitting all alone on the sofa as she walks towards him "Hey Shawn needed someone to howl with." She says smiling at him, as Shawn started to blushed "Huh, huh, yes, I were love that."

He says as he and Kate both started to howl together as they're all howling in peaceful music "AHWOOOOOOOO!" As JT was recovering from the shocking news, of his rea lparents begin killed, by Jake and Rose, now that I am his human father, he might like it, but might get to live with the pack, as we're getting into Canada, I see a sign "Jasper Park, Canada, only seven hours away." I say as we're all happy to be back home sooner rather than later

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: WAR TIME!

The wolf/cougar clans are on the move, as they're unawer of JT knowing the truth about his real parents (WOW! What a twist!) vows to killed the leaders that lied to him for all those years

Humphrey and Candy are happy, but what happens when some of the wolf/cougars take her from him, and uses her as a trap to get him closer to their grasp, to have him fight the evil Rose one-on-one, as she's looking for a fight, and I mean looking for a fight.


	7. WAR TIME

The wolf/cougar clans are on the move, as they're unaware of JT knowing the truth about his real parents (WOW! What a twist!) vows to killed the leaders that lied to him for all those years

Chapter Six: WAR TIME!

Everyone's still sleeping together now as JT was sleeping with his brother and sister, dreaming of a new beginning, but wasn't sure of how to make of this great discovery of his parents aren't his real parents at all, when he wakes up to see Heather and Shawn licking his face :Morning brother, we're almost home." They both say as I was driving towards the north "Ok, we're in trouble, these a sign saying that the road is close ahead, we've got to go another way." I say driving towards the west as we're entering another park I was looking at everyone, but I notice Humphrey was looking out the window "Humphrey my man, everything ok." I say as he's looking at me with a smile on his face "I am fine Juan, I am just looking at the beautiful park." he says as I was looking at him with a smile on my face, too than turning up the radio listening to Green Day, driving towards the location we need, but as everyone's relaxing, Humphrey was looking out of the window some more, than that was when it all started to come back to him, the flashbacks of his wolf hood as a young little pup, living with his mother in North Dakota, he shuts his eyes, and opens them again, but the flashbacks started again as he zoned out into the flashback as his young wolf hood was shown yet again, this time, it started off at the night the hunters came to his home

**Humphrey's Flashback**

"Mom" Humphrey cries, as hunters were chasing him as he was in a dead end, than his mother jumps attacking one of the hunters, than grabs Humphrey, running for safety, but "BANG" Humphrey were a sound as he sees his mother looking at him, running around the corner near a hill as she places her son inside of a log "Yap, yap, yap, yap." Humphrey cries, as his mother's looking at him, placing a paw over his muzzle "SHH! My son, you needed to be quiet, so they won't find and kill you my son." She says as hunters were approaching fast "Son, please remember that I love you." She says as she's standing her ground as the hunters were facing her "FIRE!"

They all shouted aiming their guns at her, shooting her "NO MOM." Humphrey says quietly as his mother falls over the hill "We lost her, but she dead." They all say one of them is looking around "Find her pup, we've got to catch him, than sell him his fur, after we killed him, he's a cougar/wolf mix, I can tell by his fur with grey with a little tan in it, but also a little black in it." Says one of the hunters as Humphrey was stepping backwards, as he's leaving the log, "CRACK" Hunters looked, sees him "OH POOP" He says as he started to run for it, as hunters started to fire at him "Get him now." Says one of the hunters as Humphrey was running for his life, than after a few miles of running he comes to a steep hill "Well well, nowhere to run now, little wolf/cougar pup, give up, and we'll not killed you." He says, as Humphrey wasn't aware that he has his fingers crossed, as Humphrey looks at them, than looks at the bottom of the hill "Fine, I give up." He says as hunters were aiming their guns at him "Ha, never trust hunters with guns."

Says a hunter as Humphrey smiles at them "Really, I thought it's never push a wolf/cougar pup to the edge of freedom." He says as hunters' were looking at him "WHAT" They all say looking at each other, as Humphrey than gets to his hind legs, falls backwards over the hill "No, kill him." Hunters say as they ran to kill him, but they never seen him "He's gone, he's dead anyway sir, we've got to move on." They all say as they left, moments later, Humphrey wakes up to see he's alive in Canada, as he started to walked towards the north in hopes of finding a new place to start over

**End of flashback**

Humphrey was looking at everyone "Humphrey, what's wrong brother?" Kate and Lilly asks him, as he's looking at them, tears coming from his eyes "I just had a flashback, of my little wolf hood, the night my mother was killed, but I had this feeling she's not really dead, maybe she's alive." He says looking at his sisters, as everyone's smiling at him "We'll help you get through this together." They all say as I was looking at them all "Ok, we're now in the northern part of Jasper Park, Canada,." I say as Kate and Lilly both see me driving till a group of wolves were standing in front of the RV's path, I pop my head out of the window "Hey you wolves, could you please move, we've," Just than "No, we're not going to allow you to go through, without fighting us " They all say as I shouted at them "No way will the chosen one fight you all," Just than "Chosen one." They all say as I was looking at them "Yes, he's on this RV." I say as a wolf walks follows, than looks at me "Please let me in, so I can see this, huh, chosen one, please?"

She says as I open the door of the RV, she walks into the RV, to see "Humphrey." She says as Humphrey's looking at her "Yes, why do you ask?" He says as the wolf walks towards him, licks his face "It's me son." She says as Humphrey looks at her "Mom, I had this feeling you're alive." He says as he and his mother hugged each other "Mom, I am now living with Winston and Eve in the west pack home of Jasper Park ,Canada,." He says as his mother's smiling at him "I thought I lost you, after that fearful night, I survive the hunters attacks, and vow to find you one day, now I did." She says as Humphrey's crying "We've got to get back to out pack's home now." He says as his mother's looking at him "Ok, you human, I'll lead the way with my pack towards the western pack territory." She says as she gotten together with her pack, than as they're leading the way I was driving the RV, following her and her pack for awhile, as we've gotten to the western pack territory, I was looking at the wolf, popping my head out of the window "Come on board, we can use the more help we can get against the wolf/cougar clan of Jake and Rose." I say as she's looking at me "We're not going to," Just than Humphrey looks at his real mother "Mom, I met dad, he's alive, waiting for you, he thought you dead too that night he was watch in horror as he thought he lost us both, but he found out I was alive, now he's going to be happy to see you alive mom."

He says as another wolf walks towards her "Trisha, you needed to go back to your mate, he's your real lover, I am just a friend ok?" He says as Trisha's looking at him, than to his son "I am coming home Kyle." She says as a cougar jumps from some trees landing in front of her "No needed, I am here love." He says as Trisha sees him smiling at her "LOVE" She says as she and Kyle both hugged each other, licked each other's face as Humphrey looks at his parents "We can be a family again, but also I can always be Kate and Lilly's brother." he says as his parents were smiling at him "That's right son, now let's get home, to our new home." He says licking her face as they're all getting into the RV, I am driving off towards the east some more, as we're pulling into the valley of the western pack, Winston, Eve, and Tony all see the RV pulled into their area as the door opens, as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Candy, Hutch, Heather, Shawn, Garth, and JT run out of the RV, when Kyle walks out of the RV along with another wolf and her pack "Winston, Eve, Tony, meet Trisha, my mate, and Humphrey's mother, she live though the dreadful night, we're going to be a family again, so Humphrey's coming back to live with us, but will always be Kate and Lilly's brother, if you'll along him to be."

He says as Winston and Eve smiled at him and Trisha "Deal." They both say as Humphrey and Candy were walking off together giggling as Winston and Eve both see Tony looking at his son walking with Lilly, laughing together licking each other faces "Lilly, I am so glad to be near you, you make me happy." He says as Lilly brushes her tail against his face "MMM, I do huh, than walk with me big boy, so we can talk and howl at the moon." She says giving him a wink, as Garth was blushing "Oh wow, you're eyes are petty, but I like you for you, not just your eyes, you have your mother's charm, father's courage, mother's craziness in a good and loveable way, plus you've got you father's cougar strength, which can come in handy when you needed to," Just than Lilly tackles Garth to the ground "To make you happy of course." She says giggling, looking him in the eyes, smirking at him, than licking his face "Now let's howl together boyfriend." She says as Garth looks at her smiling "Ok girlfriend." He says as they're howling "AHWOOO!" They howled as Winston and Eve both see Tony looking on

He's happy, maybe this can work out you two, let's be happy for them." He says as I was walking towards a open field sitting down at the lake, when Shawn and Heather both walked towards me "Dad, thanks for caring for us." They both say as I was smiling at them "Of course my little ones." I say hugging them as I was looking at the stars when Eve walks towards us "Heather, Shawn, go play with your friends, I like to talk to this human." She says as Heather and Shawn both ran off, Eve sat next to me as I was looking at the stars "I will always remember them, they're growing up so fast, I got to let them go and live here with their real family." I say as Eve's looking at me "You're a kind hearted human, you can live with out pack, but you've got be treated as an omega, work your way up the ladder, than one day be an human alpha, maybe you can and find a mate in one of these wolves or cougar/wolf mixes."

She says as Winston and Tony both walked towards us "She's right Juan, you've got to work up the pack ladder, but we've got someone here who likes to meet you." They both say as a wolf/cougar walks towards me "Hi there, my names Rita, nice to meet you, like to hang out, and enjoy looking at the stars." She says as I was looking at her "Yes I were, please joined me and let's watch the stars." I say as Eve gets up and walks away from the both of us, as she, Winston, and Tony were smiling "We've got more help, I heard from Heather and Shawn, that Juan's a expert at gun fighting and shooting he learn from his friends in the Gun club back home for self-defense." She says as Rota and I were looking at the stars, when I was walking with her towards the RV, when a wolf/cougar jumps in front of us "FIGHT" He says as I was grabbing my gun "I don't think so human." He says as he kicks me in the face, than bites my arm as I feel to the ground, not before touching the exhaust pipe, "AH" I scream as Rita looks at the wolf/cougar running off "HELP!" Rita yells as I was holding my arm, when Winston, Eve, and Tony gotten to us "What happen Rita and," just than "Get him to our den." Eve says as everyone gotten me to the den I was moaning, after I woken up looks at Rita, "What's going on," just then I saw paws "WHAT" I say as I was looking at myself in the reflection of a puddle "I'm a wolf/cougar mix breed, how did this happen?" I shouted as Eve and Winston walked into the den "A wolf/cougar from the evil clan bit you, plus your hand hit the exhaust pipe, causing you becoming this."

**Rocky Mountains, Out Side Of Jasper Park, Canada, Blood Castle, WAR TIME**

They say as I was looking at Rita as she's looking at me "Juan, I still love you, the way you are, plus we're going to live with this." She says as I licks her face "SHH! Rita, if I can't become human ever again, I'll still be your mate and lover." I say as she's smiling at me "Thanks love." She says as we're cuddling together, as Tony was in the other side of the valley with Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy alongside him, as Can-do also joined them as wolf/cougar clans landed in front of them "WAR TIME!" They all say attacking them as Winston and Eve heard howls "Everyone move out, they're attacking." They both say as I was getting up "No love, you must stay here." She says as Eve nods to me to stay, as I was sitting down in the den, when everyone else was running towards Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy "Jake, my own brother." Winston says as Jake was smiling at him evilly "Ha, Winston, I like to release someone." He says as Rose walks towards her lover, than looks at her sister Eve "Eve, long time no see, huh." She says jumping down landing in front of her sister as Eve was looking at everyone else "Rita and I will take care of her." She says as the others went after Jake and the others as Rose kicks Eve and Rita in the face "Ha, I'm going to make you regret ever being born sis." She says jumping at Eve, but "YAP!" She cries out as I was above her with my paws to her throat looking her in the eyes "You'll never hurt my love, her new family, or everyone else ever again." I say as Rita was looking at me "Juan, I told you to," Just than Rose kicks me in the side, sending me to the ground, as she's laughing "You're the one that been biting by my friend, Steven." She says as I looked at her, than gotten back up, as Steven spears me "OW!"

I say as Steven's looking at me laughing, as Rita was trying to get to me, but Rose kicks her in the face, than looks at her sister, as a cougar lands in front of Eve "Let's dance." She says as Eve and her started to fight each other, as Eve was clawed in the face "Now, to face the wrath of Tracy, the muscular cougar." She says as Eve was looking at her "You're going to pay for that." She says, but was caught off guard by her sister's evil wrath as she started to laughed as she walked towards Rita "Now, to release my bitch side." She says placing her paws on Rita's throat pressing down hard on it, as she's looking at her sister laughing evilly, as Rita's coughing trying to fight back, but after a few moments, she's losing her strength, breathe, and fight to survive as Rose's laughing "Now it's time for more fun." She says as she stops choking Rita, looks her in the face, as she steps over her, but stops and sits on her, as she shoves her butt in Rita's face "Now I am going to suffocate you to death, using my hot sexy butt, don't try escaping, because I am a little bit more muscular than you are, poor little weak Rita." She says Rita was moaning, trying to get her butt off of her face, fighting back as she's making Rose giggling at her affects to fight back "Now now Rita, you're going to dead quicker, if you keep fighting back, the more you fight back, the more and more fresh air you lose, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." She says evilly, as Tracy started to laughed evilly "What's wrong, can't stand to see your sister being evil in a sexy way."

She says laughing as Eve gets up "Shut up, she's my sister, and I'll stopped you, and her." She says as Tracy rams her hard in the stomach "Ok, we'll make it the hard way Eve, you'll suffer, and I'll enjoy every moment of this." She says as Rose was enjoying feeling Rita struggle to get her butt out of her face, but she's unable to move her, as she's trying to grasp for fresh air "Can't stand having my butt in your face, huh little weak pest." She says, as her tails wagging, brushing against her face, giggling a little "I'm going to make you and my sister suffer." She says as she's looking at her prey being smugger

To death, as she's using her butt as a death trap

**Winston and Jake**

Winston and Jake were fighting, as Jake claws Winston in the face, leaving a claw mark across his right eye "Ah, you never looked good, brother." He says as Winston looks at his brother with a angry look on his face "Brother, please, we've got to stopped this madness, please brother, we can leave as one, come on join our family, these more reasons to ended this feud." He says as Jake kicks him in the face sending him to the ground "Never, I'll never join you and your family, and/or want anything to do with you." He says, as Winston was trying to get to his paws, but Jake grabs him by the tail, than tossing him towards the edge of a cliff "Know what, you're right, maybe we need to stop this, and make anew." He says offering his paw, as Winston grabs his paw, as he's smiling at his brother, and crying a little "Thanks brother." He says as Jake steps forward "SHH, SHH, brother, please allow me, to say goodbye to Eve for you." He says as Winston was looking at him "Why were I," Just than Jake laughs, when he kicks Winston in the face, sending him over the cliff

**Mines and Steven's Fight**

Steven was laughing "So, you're going to try and fight me." He says as I looked him in the face "I'll fight you, than after I beat you down, I'm going to be with my girlfriend." I say as Steven's looking at me with his tail wagging "MMM, I'm in the mood, for a fight." He says kicking me in the face, than as I feel to the ground, walks forward, placing his paw on my face, clawing over my right eye, an was smiling at the sight "MMM, you're going to look lovely now.": He says as he giggles to himself as he finishes I open my eyes, looked at him, than gotten to my paws, to feeling a pain "OW, what did you do, to my eye." I say as Steven's looking at me laughing "I gave you a scar over your right eyes, so I can kill you, than marry your hot girlfriend." He says

I was trying to fight back, as Steven was laughing, when I saw Jake tossing his own brother over the cliff, than I kick Steven in the jaw, knocking him to the ground as I was trying to charge at Rose, but was caught off guard, when Tracy grabs my tail with his mouth, than drags me on the ground, than tosses me into some rocks, as my head hit some rocks, I was knock out cold, as Steven walks off "Night night, weak one." He says as he's walking off, but I'd open my eyes, clawing at his feet, making him look at me "Oh, ready for round two of our fight, aren't we?" He says as I gotten to my paws "You bet." I say as he charge at me, but I quickly dodge him, turn around, but as quickly as I turn around to face him he kicks me hard right in the sides, than ram me hard as he spears me right towards the edge of the cliff, than stops as he releases me, but quickly kicks me in the face, than spears me, as I fall over the edge of the cliff "Bye dead one." He says laughing evilly

**Eve and Tracy's Fight**

Eve was looking at Tracy, as she notices Winston being toss over the edge of the cliff by his own brother Jake "No, Winston." She says She says as she's looking at Tracy, than kicks her in the face, as she's turning around in time to see me being spears over the cliff as well "JUAN" She says as Rose was now laying down on Rita's body, sumggering her to death with her butt giggling about it "He he, my butts a deadly trap, don't you say so weak little mix freak, oh what do we have here, Winston was toss over the cliff by his own brother, now what's this now, oh it's, your boyfriend being spear over the cliff by Steven looks like you and Eve are suffering more, than I though now." She says as Rita took her finally breather, but it was the smell of Rose's butt, but she uses the last of her wolf/cougar strength to left her front paws and dig them into Rose's ass "OW!" She says getting up as Rita was somehow able to finally get some fresh air back into her body, coughing as she strugglers to get to her paws, as she's able to get to her paws "No one hurts me, my new family, or my mate, and shoves their butt in my face, with out paying the price." She says kicking Rose in the face, clawing at her like a mad wolf/cougar breed, as she kicks her in the sides, paw slaps her in the face, grabs her tail, tossing he towards the cliff edge "Now, who's weak." She says looking her in the face as Eve was walking towards her, when JT lands in front of them "Son, now kill them both and," Just than JT smacks her in the face with his claw "NO"

He says looking her in the face "You and dad, aren't my real parents, I met my real parents, they were both killed by you and your mate's clan, why did you lie to me, all these years, and now I am going to make sure that my cousin the chosen one, ends this feud between our kinds once and for all." He says biting down on her throat, but let's her go "You know what, I rather let these two beautiful wolves take care of you, and by the way, I hate you and Jake." He says walking off as Eve and Rita both walked towards Rose "Sis, you're out number." Eve says, as a wolf and cougar couple landed right in front of Eve and Rita "No, no ones going to harm this wolf and, you've got to go through us two first." They say as Rita looks at them "Mom, dad, that's you?" She says as they're looking at her "RITA?" They both asks her, as she's nodding her head "We thought we lost you." They say as Rita's looking at her parents "I thought I lost you two, too." She says as their cuddling each other as Rose was looking at them all "Oh poop." She says as Rita's looking at her "Now, surrender Rose, or do we have to do this, the hard way."

She says as Rose was laughing when here eyes started to glow red with anger "Hard way." She says giggling as she's she walks towards them slowly, each step making her muscles grow bigger and bigger "Now, to really release my bitch side." She says as Rita and her parents, along with Eve tried to spear her, but she gets on her hind legs, and hugs them all tightly and fell back to the ground onto her back, laughing "Now, I'm going to squeeze the life out of all of you." She says laughing evilly as she started to squeeze them tightly, making them choke, trying to fight back, grasping trying to get fresh air inside of them

**Meanwhile**

Tony, Amy, Ashley, Tracy, Ralph, Matt, Danny, and Freddy were all fighting some of the other wolf/cougar clans as Humphrey's real parents were helping them out "Kyle, Trisha, take those two, we'll take these five on, than get to the others." Tony says as Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, Heather, Shawn, Candy, Hutch, and Can-do were all fighting the others as JT was watching from above as he's looking for Winston and me ""Ok, got to find them, make sure they're above, so I can help them get back here, we're going to needed all the help we can get." He says as he's walking for awhile, down a path of the mountain, he sees paw tracks, as he follows the paw track, to see Winston was carrying me on his back towards his and Eve's den "Winston, we've got to go back, to help the others now, they're getting more and more out number by the evil wolf/cougar clan."

He says as he's looking at JT 'Juan's injury, his paw is almost broken, and needs to rest it." He says as JT gets in front of him, let me take him, I know a path to the secret wolf/cougar clan healing hot springs." He says as Winston places me on his back "JT, make sure you get Juan to the hot springs now, and than meet us all as we'll be fighting the enemy, now go." He says as he runs off to joined the others, as JT walks towards the path to the hot springs "Don't worry Juan, we'll be there soon, I promise." He says as he's carrying me on his back,

**Rocky Mountains, Blood Castle trail**

Everyone's still fighting, as Rose was squeezing her own sister, Rita, and Rita's parents as she still on her back she's gigging "I'd taught myself how to gain more and more muscles, and I'll be bale to finally do what I wanted to do all this time, kill by sister and her new family, but also Rita and her parents, I was the one that tried to killed them, ha, ha, ha, ha, now your all going to dead by the likes of me and my special muscle powers." She says as Winston was getting back to the spot of the war, to see his love and mate, Rita, and other wolves getting squeezing to death by Rose, as he tried to get to them, Jake spears him hard in the sides sending him into a pile of rocks "Now now brother, you're going to suffer like I did, you're going to lose those close to you, just like I did all those years ago." He says as Winston's looking at him "What are you talking about brother." He says as Jake's looking at him "You don't remember, that night you and I were both in love, you fell for Eve a wolf, from their pack, I was in love with Kala, but that night you and Eve were out playing together on your date night, you two came running around this very corner to fast, knocking her over the cliff to her death, so after I fell for Rose, she agreed to help me get back at you, because she was Kala's friend, Ok my love, now."

He says as Rose was squeezing them tighter, a she's moaning "Oh, squeezing these mean wolves, make me want to howl." She says evilly, as she's looking into her sisters eyes "Now sis, as I howl, I'll be squeezing you all tighter and tighter, till all of your bones pop, snap, and crack, after than you're all dead." She says as she's digging her hind claws into the dirt, as Jake was smiling at his brother "Moan, she's naughty, a naughty sexy killer, or and brother." He says as he claws Winston across the eyes again, making his scare more and more red like "I'm going to kill you." He says laughing as Winston was looking at his brother "Brother, I am sorry, I never meant for that to happen, when I found out what happen, I ran away, because I was afraid you'll never wanted to be my brother ever again, but every night in my sleep, I wake up crying that I never had this chance to say, I am sorry, I still love you no matter what brother, but if this will make you happy do it, but let me make one thing clear, this will never bring her back, you've got to move on, you've got a mate, a family, and me, please look at yourself, you're becoming dad, he never wanted us at all, he told me he hated the both of us." He says as he was crying looking at his brother crying "Brother, you mean everything you say, dad really hated us?"

He says

**Blood Castle Hot Springs**

JT gotten to the hot springs with me, as he places me in the hot springs "MMM" I say opening my eyes to see JT looking at me "Juan, you're better yet?" He asks me as I was looking at him "Much better JT, we've got to get back to the fight, help the others, and saved them from death." I say as we're running off towards the spot of the war and the fight hoping we're not too late

**Blood Mountains Trail**

"Rally, you're sure, not pulling my tail." Jake says as Winston nods his head "He killed mom that night we were born, lied to you that it was my kind, he also killed cougars for fun, lying that the wolves did it, lastly lied to the wolf friends of his that the cougars killed their leader of the pack they're in." He says as Jake looks at his mate killing the others "OH, I am about to howl, and break everyone of your bones, and kill you all." She says as her tail wagging at a fast pace moaning with evilness in her "Love, let them go." He says as he's mates looking at him "No, I'm in the mood for killing, no one can stopped this sexy killer." She says as JT and I both jumped at her, kick her sides, as she growl in pain and anger as she's sees us looking at her "Please let them go." We both says as Rose was shaking her head no as I was looking at her "Ok than, please let them go, take me instead, I will give my life for them, just please let them go, and kill me instead."

I say as Rose was looking at me, than grins at me as she lifts her head up high "AHWOOOOO!" She howls, as bones in Eve, Rita, and her parents snap, pop, and crack "NO" I say as she's looking at me "Now, you'll join them, naughty human, or should I say naughty wolf/cougar breed, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." She says as she's releasing them getting back to her paws walking towards me, graining and and more muscles every time she takes a step "Now, my guns are ready, ready to kill you, and make me very happy." She says tail wagging, panting, and laughing, but out of nowhere a cougar jumps out from some trees and lands in front of me and Rose "STOP" She says, than she's turning around, as she's now looking at me "DAD" She says looking at me "He's my human father, but now he's a wolf/cougar breed, no matter what, I'll always love him, please Rose, we've got to stopped this war, and end this feud." She says looking at her as Rose was laughing "No Wendy" She says as I was looking at her "Fine, I'll let you have me, please spear my little girl Wendy." I say as she's looking at me "Have you, MMM, my mates always letting me fool around with some of his followers, like make them into my slaves and/or servants, Ok." She says walking towards me, as Wendy's looking at me Father, you can se serious, please dad, you don't have to do this." She says, as I was looking at her "My little Wendy, I have a plan." I say, as I was walking away from her, as she's following me for awhile, than I came to a stop as I was looking at her "Ok, now get down on all fours, and kiss my furry butt, I am your leader, and you'll be you my slave/servant."

She says as I was looking at her "Ok master, what's your demands." I say as she's walking towards me, brushing against my body, as she pressed her butt against me and my body as well as her tail, but as she looks at me, I was looking past her, as she turns around again giggling "Pucker up, kiss my butt, slave, and worship me." She says as I'd gotten to my paws, shoves her, into some rocks "NO WAY!" I say as she's looking at me "Now slave, be nice, and obey master." She says as I was looking at her "I rather be kill by cougars or wolves, or even the wolf/cougar breeds first, than kiss your furry wolf butt.' I say as she's looking at me "Well than, maybe I shall kill you now." She says looking at me, as Eve, Rita, and her parents were giving hot spring water, that JT brought with him in his little backpack, as they're opening their eyes, fully healed, Eve runs towards her sister, than kicks her in the face, than spears her hard into some rocks head first, as she's out cold, but after a few moments had passed, she open here eyes, and sees her sister looking at her "Sis, I love you." Eve says as Rose was looking at her "You really mean that, I was told you hated me all this time."

She says as Eve was looking at her "Never, I love my sister, now let's end this craziness." She says as Rose was looking at me "Sorry for trying to force you to kiss my furry wolf butt." She says as I was laughing "No biggie." I say as everyone's stopping the fights, as Winston and Jake both shouted "Chosen One, now come howl with all of us, your howl with free us all from this feud, but you've got to do it with the one closet to you." They say as Candy was moaning n pain "CANDY" Humphrey says as he's running towards her "Humphrey, I'm not going to make it, please forgive me love." She says crying as Humphrey was looking at her "No, I'm not going to leave you, you're going to howl with me, one last time." He says as he and Candy lifted their heads AHWOOOO!" They both howled, making the wolf/cougar clans are happy, that they joined in and roar and howl together, after they're done Candy close her eyes, as Humphrey was crying "Candy, my loves dead, now what will I do." He says, as I was looking at JT "Got anymore of that hot spring water left." I say as JT looks at me "I do." He says walking towards Candy, pouring the last of the special water all over Candy's body, as she moans opening her eyes, and looking at Humphrey

"CANDY" He says licking her face, as she smiles at him "HUMPHREY" She says happily, as they're rubbing heads, Kate and Shawn, Hutch and Heather, Lilly and Garth were all rubbing heads as Winston, Eve, Tony, Jake, and Rose were smiling "WEDDINGS." They all say as Rita's looking around for me Wait, where's Juan." She says as everyone's looking around for me as no one sees me, than hears a yap and howl cry coming from a distance, than paw tracks, with someone dragging something or someone "Maybe if we follow this, we'll find him." Winston says as everyone following the tracks towards the lake, and find a cougar laughing evilly "I'll show you, what happens when you steal my girlfriend, you no good pest." He says clawing me in the face, than getting behind me, squeezing me in a sleeper like hold, trying to drown me in the lake "MORRISON" Rita shouts as the cougars looking at her "Rita, you don't really think that this wolf/cougar is better than me, I'm the real deal, I'm to sexy for you, huh Rita babe." He says as Rita's looking at him laughing as Rita's looking at him with a angry look "Let him go, please let him go Morrison, I dump you, because of three things, first you're self center, second you're always never listening to whatever I say, third of all you never care to let me hang out with you and your friends, and last and finally, you never like it, when I want to talk about us." She says as Morrison, than looks at mt, releases me and runs off, as Rita runs towards me "JUAN"

She says, dragging me out of the lake, as Winston, Eve, and Tony all helped her get me back to the den of Winston and Eve, but Rita's looking at them "I love him, I'm going to marry Juan." She says, as Icouch up some water, opening my eyes, than I was looking at her "Rita, I love you, I'll protect you from Morrison." I say as she's laying next to me "love, let's find us a nice den." She says as Winston looks at us "Follow me." He says as we're walking with him "This one's a nice one, just a few feet from the ours, now Bella, Riley, welcome to our pack friends." He says as Can-do and Hutch ran up "Winston, Eve, Chad and Stacy had their pups, three of them." They both say as everyone's following them to the den of Chad and Stacy to see the three pup suckling their mother's milk "Stacy, they're adorable."

Eve says as she's smiling at her "Yes, we're going to this name one with my eyes, and Chad's fur Louis, this one with my fur, Chad's eyes, it's Kathy, and the last one with both our furs mix in a little is Devon, Chad's a golden alpha, I'm a white a red alpha so that how the pups are going to have parts of both of our furs." She says as I was looking at Rita whisper into her ears as she's looking at me as I was winking at her as we walked off, towards our den, than we lay down together when everyone sees Rita and I were walking off together "Well than, we're all going to bed, tomorrow's the big day for weddings." Eve says as everyone's going to bed, as I was licking Rita's face "Love, I'm going to be with you forever, I love you, and I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, my friends, love ones, and my new family." I say licking her face as we're cuddling together for the night, as Winston and Eve were smiling at each other "Oh and Winston dear, I'm going to have pups again, they're due anytime now love." She says as Winston opens his eyes in shock "Great, more pups to teach, chase after, and to play with." He says fainting from the news as Eve was laughing "News knocks him out." She says giggling at him and going to sleep as Candy and Humphrey, Lilly and Garth, Kate and Shawn, Heather and Hutch, Wendy and JT, Can-do and Michele, and Rita and I were all cuddling together waiting for the new day, the weddings, and fun, not knowing what's going to happen next for everyone in Jasper Park, Canada.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: Weddings, new life, and new hope.

Everything's going right for the weddings, but I am taking away by something or someone before the weddings, will anyone notices, or will Rita hate me forever?


End file.
